


Paradise Farms

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Modern AU, farmhouse setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: written for @kristanna on tumblr
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Paradise Farms

“Delivery is late again.”

Anna looked up from her desk as the stock boy Ollie stood in the doorway. “Again? That’s what, the third time in two weeks?”

“Fourth,” Ollie corrected.

She sighed and got up. “Alright, you go unpack those apples that came in last night and I will deal with the delivery.”

Ollie nodded and took off to do his job. Anna grabbed her phone and the number of the company they were buying their tomatoes and cucumbers from and dialed it while she walked to the loading dock. It rang four times before it went to message and she heard a man’s voice on the recording.

_“Hello, you’ve reached Paradise Farms. No one is able to answer your call at the moment, but please leave a message and someone will get back to you as soon as possible. Have a great day.”_

“Yes, Hello. This is Anna Dell, the produce manager for Foothills Grocers. I would like to talk to someone about delivery schedules, as your current driver has been late for several in the past few weeks. If someone could call me back at the earliest convenience, that would be appreciated. Thank You.”

Anna stuffed her phone in her pocket and stepped out the man-door onto the loading dock to wait for the truck. She inhaled the wonderfully crisp morning air as she surmised she was going to have to source somewhere else to get their tomatoes and cucumbers. Every time Paradise Farms’ delivery was late, the truck full of lettuce and cabbage had to wait, and it cost her in money and time as produce was hastily unloaded and often times damaged in the rush.

She finally saw the truck swing by on the street before coming in the lot and backing up to the loading bay. She recognized the driver from the past few times. He was a wiry fellow, with greasy hair and an unkempt look about him.

He never apologized for being late, even when Anna asked why he was behind schedule. He only shrugged and unloaded the goods into the back warehouse as Anna watched with a careful eye. _Yup. Definitely finding another company._

*****

Her phone rang at the end of the day, just as she was about to leave. She had a half a mind to ignore it with the massive headache she had developed, but she answered it anyway because it was her job. 

“Hello?” She hadn’t meant it to sound so harsh, but her head was pounding and she wanted to get home and take a pain-killer.

“Hello, I am looking to speak with Anna Dell?”

“Speaking,” she said, placing the voice as the same one she heard on the recoded message. 

“This is Kristoff from Paradise Farms returning your call. I understand you’ve had an issue with our driver?”

“He’s been late four times in the last two weeks and it’s effecting our delivery schedule. I wanted to talk to someone about having the situation corrected, but at the moment I am looking into other sources for the goods.”

There was silence on the other line for a moment making her think they might have been disconnected until he spoke. 

“I apologize profusely, Mrs. Dell.”

“Miss.” 

“Sorry. _Miss_ Dell. Your business is greatly appreciated and I would very much like the opportunity to correct the matter. I am willing to offer you half price on the next order as an apology and hope that we can still do business.”

Anna paused a moment. She knew how little profit these farms sometimes made, especially when it was a tough growing year. Had she not had such a bad headache at the time, she might have stuck to her decision to find another farm, but his offer was more than generous, so she found herself agreeing to give them another chance.

“But I will be looking elsewhere if we have another late delivery,” she said rubbing her temple, wanting to wrap up the call and take off. 

“I assure you Miss Dell, it will never happen again. I appreciate your willingness to keep using Paradise Farms. Your delivery on Friday will be on time.”

“Thank you… Christopher, was it?” _Damn this headache I can’t remember what he said his name was._

“Kristoff,” he corrected. “Have a good evening Miss Dell.”

“You as well.” She sighed and hung up the phone.

\-------

Anna was surprised to see the truck waiting in the loading bay when she drove up to the store. The delivery wasn’t even supposed to be there for another half hour.

She let herself in, greeting the store manager as she did so. He was the only one who showed up before she did so that he could turn on all the lights and organize things for the day. She wandered straight to the loading bay to open up the large door. As soon as she did, the driver slipped from the truck.

She was not expecting what she saw walking up the steps to come and talk to her. He was broad shouldered, topped with a mop of golden blond hair, and he towered above her when he reached the top of the platform.

“Miss Dell?” he asked hesitantly.

Anna recognized his voice right away. “You, must be Kristoff,” she said in a daze, taken aback by his warm brown eyes. The last thing she expected was the man she talked to on the phone be the one making the delivery.

He stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you. I apologize again for the inconvenience of all the late deliveries.”

She shook his hand, gulping at how his palm completely swallowed hers. She blurted the first thing that came to her mind. 

“And you thought _you_ would make the delivery to ensure it was on time?”

“Well that and I let the driver go the other day.”

Anna understood all to well having to fire someone for incompetence, but that’s what came with being a manager. “It’s hard to do that sometimes, isn’t it?” she said, more to herself than him.

He shrugged before he opened the back door to the truck. “Not really. I keep my business a priority.”

_‘My Business’? Does that mean…_

She opened her mouth to speak, but he kept talking. 

“I’m just glad you let me know. I hadn’t had a single complaint until you called. When I phoned to check on the other deliveries, they informed me that he was late for theirs as well, so it was an easy decision to send him on his way.” He grabbed the third box down from the stack and hefted them all at once. Anna would have expected to see the strain of effort on his face, but he walked into the warehouse with ease as he talked.

“I was however, still planning on making this delivery so I could apologize in person, but it seems as though I am without a driver until I see a decent resume come in.”

Anna found herself distracted by the way his back muscles strained against his t-shirt as she followed him to where she wanted the tomatoes stacked. She had to remind herself to concentrate on what he was saying.

He put the boxes down and turned around to her. “I really do appreciate you giving me a second chance.”

 _‘Giving me a second chance’? So it_ is _his farm…_

“Oh, and I brought you a basil plant, as a peace offering,” he said, walking around her to the truck when he suddenly paused and looked over his shoulder. “Unless you don’t want it, of course.”

“No, no, that’s very thoughtful. Thank you. I uh, love to cook actually.”

He smiled and offered a ‘me too’, before he went back to work unloading the produce. Anna left to grab her clipboard from her office, almost sprinting back to the warehouse. She wandered around the stock as he unloaded, pretending to be checking things off when in reality she was checking him out. She could not seem to get over his impossible stature. She had never seen a man so pleasingly balanced in terms of physique. She wasn’t one to throw the word perfection out there too often, but upon first glance he certainly seemed to be the epitome of the word.

Every time he came in with a load, she admired the taunt curve of his arm muscles that were certainly giving his t-shirt a quality control test. She admired every single inch of him as she watched him work, and he caught her looking his way several times, but instead of it being an awkward exchange, he offered her a smile at every glance.

And why was he looking over at her so much anyway? Surely checking the stock was nothing worth any interest…

She watched him in silence as he hauled in the rest of the boxes. He shut the back of the truck and walked straight or the cab leaving Anna wondering if he was simply going to drive away without another word. Instead, he opened the passenger door and grabbed something before heading back up the stairs.

Anna mumbled a _thank_ you as he handed her the pot in his hands. It was the most beautiful basil plant she had ever seen in her life. Each leaf was full, flawless, and the most vibrant shade of green. As soon as the smell hit her nose, she knew exactly how fine a quality it was.

She could see it suddenly, the obvious level of detail he had in everything he cultivated. The driver had done a piss poor job of delivering his goods - most likely due to poor driving than anything else - but Anna still knew they were some of the freshest and perfectly ripe tomatoes and cucumbers she had seen in a long time.

She remembered suddenly, when she had been trained for the produce manager position, that her predecessor had commented that Paradise Farms had some of the best greenhouses around. And why had she forgotten that until just then?

He was turning away to leave when the words tumbled from her mouth. “So, you grow herbs too?” 

He moved back to face her. “Uh huh. Basil, Parsley, Chives, you know, the usual’s. This is my first year growing them.”

Anna nodded, thinking to herself of the poor quality of the herbs they had been getting as of late. “So, how much do you produce?”

He paused in thought. “Are you talking about how much I can supply?”

She nodded.

He sucked in a breath and held it a moment before he let it go. “Well, more than I can sell at the moment. The farmers market booths haven’t been doing as well as I thought they would.”

“And they’re almost over.”

He eyed her for a moment. “That’s right,” he said slowly.

Anna had a feeling he was already reading it in her eyes. She looked down and gave the basil plant a good once over before meeting his gaze again. “Well, I’d be willing to buy herbs from you.”

The side of his mouth curved up into a smile. “Would you now? Other guys don’t deliver on time?”

Anna laughed. “Actually, they always deliver on time, but I’m having an issue with shelf life.”

“Ahhh,” he said rubbing his hand across his chin, not trying at all to hide his smile. “Well, I assure you that I have the finest herbs around. I could give you a great deal, if you’re interested.”

“Very interested,” she muttered

Then all of the sudden they blinked at each other. How had they gotten so close? There was barely any room for the plant she held in her hands between them and they both took an instinctive step back at the same time.

Kristoff cleared his throat, taking back a professional tone. “I’ll get you some costs on those. Let me know if you want to purchase. We can meet any orders immediately.”

“Sounds good. Thank you again, for making sure of… and offering…. Um, you know, just everything.” _Damn her flustered tongue._

“No problem Miss Dell.”

“Please, call me Anna.”

He nodded with a smile and walked to the truck and drove away, leaving Anna watching after him, smelling the wonderful earthy basil and wondering that the hell just happened.

\-------

Two weeks went by and every time Kristoff was there making a delivery, they chatted non-stop the entire time as Anna helped him carry in all his hard work. Seeing him had become her absolute favorite part of her job and she was giddy that they were slowly getting to know each other. 

The herbs were flying off the shelves and Anna was able to increase the order much to Kristoff’s delight. The store manager even commented to her what a good job she was doing sourcing out their produce and cutting down their bottom line. Anna had mumbled a thank you and tried to hide the blush that took to her cheeks just thinking about that handsome blond farmer.

Kristoff had brought her two more plants; chives and cilantro, then promised to bring her the entire catalogue of what he grew, all in matching pots. Anna found herself coveting them, not even wanting to use them so she could admire their beauty and appreciate them for the hands that tended them. Then she had broken down and used some of the cilantro to make salsa and understood right away when she tasted it that such fine plants needed to be used and not just looked at.

He showed up that Friday with a smile on his face and handed her a pot of Oregano before he started unloading the truck. 

Anna watched him for a moment before saying what had been on her mind for the past couple days. “I would have thought that you had find someone to hire as a driver by now. Surely, you’re busy with your own things, running your farm and all.”

He stopped dead in his tracks with his back to her. He was still for a moment, before he set the boxes down and slowly turned around with a sheepish look on his face. His hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed it as he talked. “I am very busy, yes. And I, uh, did hire a driver actually.”

“Oh. He only works part time or something?”

His cheeks flushed pink. “No, he actually makes all the other deliveries. Um, except this one.”

It was Anna’s turn to blush, and she was sure her cheeks were crimson with the amount of heat she felt rush to her face.

His gaze wandered over her face a moment before he turned back to grab some more boxes. Anna was at a sudden loss for words. She had certainly felt that something was building between them and now that it seemed to be acknowledged she didn’t know how to move forward with it.

But Kristoff apparently did. He set down the boxes in his hand and turned around, gently clearing his throat. 

“I’d like to show it to you sometime.”

Anna’s face contorted with confusion. “Show me what?” 

He laughed. “My farm. Show you how I do things. You know, learn more about where you’re buying product from and all that jazz.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, sure. That sounds lovely.”

“Alright then.” He smiled at her and turned to grab another box before he paused. He slowly looked back at her, raised eyebrow and devilish smirk. “What did you think I wanted to show you?”

Anna didn’t think her face could get any hotter.

\-------

As soon as she shut her car door a chocolate lab was jumping at her, tail wagging and tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. 

“Well hello!” Anna said, reaching down and petting his head.

“Down, Sven!”

She looked up at Kristoff coming from around the back of the house, walking towards her with a wave. She beheld the vision of him from head to toe, or rather she started with the faded work boots and worked her way up past the earth-stained jeans to his broad-shouldered torso, wrapped in a heavy cable-knit sweater that looked so much warmer than her fleece coat, then settled onto his eyes as he approached.

He smiled at her. “Hi Anna!”

“Hi Kristoff.” 

He pulled her into a hug and she burrowed her face against the sweater on his chest, sighing her satisfaction and earning herself a deep chuckle reverberating though the ear pressed to his body. When they pulled apart she could not help but admire him. The chill in the air had brought the most delightful shade of pink across his cheeks and nose and the breeze gently tugged at his bangs as he looked down at her and smiled that smile of his. He was just simply gorgeous.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and leading her over to a gator parked on the other side of the driveway, “Hop in.” He slid into the driver’s seat as Sven jumped in the back and stuck his head between the two front seats.

Anna gave him a good scratch behind his ear before Kristoff started it and took off. He drove past the farmhouse and around the decent sized barn before heading out past a small grove of trees that looked to be apple, pear and cherry from the first glance. 

The greenhouses were beyond the small grouping of trees and shrubs; four large gleaming buildings with a _Paradise Farms_ sign above each door. He stopped in front of the first one and slipped to the ground as Sven jumped from the back and began to wander away sniffing at the ground. Anna followed Kristoff inside and was immediately hit with the warm humid air and the smell of earth and tomatoes.

She walked beside him as he took her down the rows of plants and told her about what soil mixture he used and what he did to keep the pests out so that he could brand his product as organic. He told her about the watering schedules and the pruning and all sorts of other fascinating things that she had a hard time concentrating on over the vision of his broad shoulders draped in that gorgeous sweater.

Anna suddenly realized she was hot. She pulled off her fleece coat and draped it over her arm, glad that she felt a bit cooler as soon as she did so. 

“It is warm in here, isn’t it?” he said, pausing to take off his sweater.

Anna almost squeaked out loud at the flash of his stomach as his t-shirt rode up with his sweater when he pulled it off. She could clearly see the definition of his abs, perfectly rounded and soft looking, carved from hard work, decorated by a blond treasure trail that started just under his belly button and widened out before disappearing below his jeans. Jeans that just happened to sit so delightfully low, that she could see the cut of his hips.

She saw his face again as he pulled himself free of the sweater and she hastily turned her gaze back to the plants. 

Suddenly she was way too hot again.

He showed her each greenhouse and they talked idly as they made there way through. He pulled his sweater back on as they hopped back into the gator and he took her to the barn on the other side of the property that was home for the sheep and goats.

He continued on with the tour and showed her the chicken coop and the pig pens and his own private garden out the back of his house that was so big that Anna had to wonder if he ever had to go to the grocery store for anything.

“You seem pretty self-sustaining here,” she muttered, as she followed him up in the steps to the deck that wrapped around the farmhouse.

“I like to think so.” He was looking out over his accomplishments with a thoughtful gaze. “There’s not much I need that I don’t already have right here. Although I will be looking to get another dairy cow again when things slow down a bit and I have time for it.” He leaned over with his arms against the railing. “And I’ll be hiring another helper right away too. Soon as I can find someone I trust.” 

He sighed and she understood that he had been burnt by people in the past and suspected it went well beyond an incompetent delivery driver.

He turned his head to look at her and she could suddenly see the fatigue he had so far managed to hide. She wondered how she hadn’t seen it sooner. Maybe it was because the usual smile he had for her, or the brightness in his eyes when they talked, had distracted her from the weariness stamped on his features. And now that his face was at rest, she could see it as plain as day.

He seemed to suddenly realize that she was reading him, and he straightened off the railing with a slight smile and ran a hand through his hair. “If you wanted to stay, I could make dinner?”

Anna smiled. “Sure. I’ll stay. But only as long as you let me make the dinner and you sit down and relax.”

Apprehension flashed across his face. Anna quieted it by walking right up to him and pushing herself against his chest, snaking her arms around his waist. She felt him wrap himself around her a second later. 

“You just look tired,” she said against his sweater.

He let out a bit of a shaky breath. “I am,” he replied softly. 

She tightened her arms around him a little and he did the same. 

*****

Anna was in love with his house. It was exactly what she pictured it would look like inside; cozy and inviting like all the farmhouses she had seen depicted on TV and movies, except that everything in it screamed Kristoff’s name. It was tidy, clear of clutter and filled with things that had a purpose as well as a few of his personal touches. 

She had told him with a laugh that it was perfectly fine to shower in his own house when he asked if it was okay if he went upstairs and did so. He had told her to go around and make herself at home, so she had wandered into the kitchen to see what he had in his stock that she could make them for dinner.

She felt completely at home in his large, country-style kitchen. She looked around the room, taking it all in and appreciating it for its size. She could only imagine how many meals Kristoff had cooked in it.

She heard the water from his shower stop upstairs while her head was buried in his incredibly well-stocked fridge. He came down a few moments later with damp hair, smelling like soap and wearing a new sweater and pair of dark sweat pants. He didn’t hesitate to walk right up to her and give her a hug. 

“Thank you for doing this, Anna,” he muttered against her hair.

“It’s my pleasure Kristoff, really.” 

He pulled away from her and went to sit at the table.

“Uh uh, no way. You go to the living room and lay down and rest.”

He paused with his hand on the back of a chair. “You don’t, want to talk?”

She smiled at him. “Of course I do, Kristoff. But we can do that some other night. You should just go lay down for a bit, okay? Try and nap.”

He looked like he was going to say something, then nodded with gratitude and disappeared from the kitchen.

Anna went to work straight away, surprised that everything she thought she would have to go searching for was exactly where she thought it would be. It was as if she had been there when he placed all his kitchen wares in all the cupboards and drawers. It was almost eerie how at home she felt in his space.

The first thing she did was mix a pie crust; wrapping it in plastic and putting it in the fridge to cool. She knew that making a pie for desert was going to make dinner a little later, but she wanted to give Kristoff a chance to catch up on some sleep.

She grabbed a chicken from the fridge and salt and peppered it before she stuffed the cavity with celery, butter and a little onion power. She put it in the roasting pan with a little more butter around it and slid it into the oven. 

Then she sliced the tomatoes and zucchini, layering them in a casserole dish with a parmesan-herb mixture that she made from the plants that lined the bay window in front of the kitchen sink. 

She popped her head into the living room to check on Kristoff, smiling at the sight of his length across the couch with his socked feet propped up on the arm, snoring softly with one arm above his head.

She went back to work and found some beautiful red potatoes so she cut them in half and set them to boil in a pot.

The lettuce in his fridge was gorgeous and crisp. She washed it and ripped it into a bowl, then wandered into his pantry to see what kind of dressing she could come up with. As soon as she laid her eyes on the poppy-seeds she knew exactly what to make.

Then she made an apple filling for the pie with the granny smiths he had sitting in a bowl by the fridge. She split the ball of dough and rolled out both, pressing the bigger one into the pie plate before cutting the other into strips. With the filling in, she began making the lattice top, weaving the dough under and over.

She threw a cut-up pear and some blackberries onto the lettuce, topping them with some feta and some chopped almonds and set the poppy seed vinaigrette beside it to dress just before dinner.

Anna checked on Kristoff again, watching his chest rise and fall with sleep a moment, before pulling the chicken out of the oven.

She set it to rest on a cutting board then slid the tomato and zucchini dish into the oven. She set two places at the table and then drained the potatoes and added a little salt, butter and milk before mashing them. She set the pot back on the stove to keep warm and she cut the chicken and put it on a platter. As soon as the oven timer dinged she took out the casserole dish and set it on the trivets she had placed on the table with everything else before she wandered back into the living room.

His head had lolled over to the side, but he had otherwise not moved an inch from the first time she peeked at him. She got to her knees in front of his face, studying his features. He was so handsome, she found herself reaching out and brushing his bangs off of his forehead.

His eyes suddenly opened and he pulled in a breath at Anna’s proximity.

“Dinner is ready,” she said quietly, looking into the warmth of his beautiful brown eyes.

He smiled at her, but he didn’t move. 

“Thank you, Anna,” he said softly as he studied her face for a moment. He let his gaze linger a while on her lips, then blinked slowly before meeting her eyes again. She nodded at his unspoken question, leaning forward as he did and their lips met.

It was such a soft kiss, quick and chaste, but it meant so much to Anna in that moment. The look of adoration on Kristoff’s face when they pulled apart made her heart sing. He got up as she took to her feet and followed her into the kitchen.

“I wasn’t sure what you were planning on making, so I hope what I came up with is okay,” she said, taking a seat, waiting for him.

He was in awe as he sat, slowly, letting his gaze wander over the table. “Anna, this is incredible.”

She smiled at him. “Well dig in before it gets cold.”

Everything he dished in he asked her about how she made it and what she used. Every bite he took, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he told her how good it was. Every comment was appreciated so much more than he could ever understand.

_You left the skin on the potatoes, I love that!  
This dressing, is amazing. And the whole Feta and blackberry combination is just so good. What else is that? Pear? And Almonds? Is there a bit of lemon in the dressing?  
How did you get this chicken so moist? It’s practically melt in your mouth! This is the best roast chicken I’ve ever had!  
You did my tomatoes way more justice than I ever could. And the herbs in there is just phenomenal.  
And… Oh my God, what is that smell? Did you make a pie? Is there a pie in the oven?_

She was beaming in his praise and it made her feel absolutely magnificent. 

He had a full second helping and gave a soft groan as he finished the last bite, leaning back in the chair and shaking his head from side to side as he finished chewing. 

“Anna. I have never had a better meal. Thank you so much. How can I repay you?”

Anna blushed. “Let me make you dinner again tomorrow?” she asked, a little quieter than she intended.

His face softened and he sat up again, leaning forward and placing his arm across the table with his palm turned up to the ceiling. She placed her palm against his and his fingers curled around her hand, swallowing it.

“Only if you let me help.”

Anna smiled. “How could I say no?”

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Anna sat on the porch swing, rubbing a hand absent-mindedly over her swollen belly, watching Kristoff in the garden and thinking about the first time she had ever made him dinner, three years ago to the day.

“Look at these carrots!” he called to her, lifting up a bunch to show her.

“Those are huge!” she called back, laughing.

He smiled at her and tossed them in the basket at his feet before going back to work.

Anna let her mind wander back to that night. The first time she had cooked in their kitchen and the first time that he had kissed her. As soon as he put his lips to hers that night, she knew things were going to change for her. 

And they certainly did.

After that night, they spent every waking moment outside of work together. It soon became clear to Anna that she enjoyed helping him on the farm a whole hell of a lot more than she enjoyed her job. When she told Kristoff that, he suggested she quit and come work with him. She did without hesitation, because he asked her to work _with_ him, and not _for_ him; understanding even then that he was thinking of their future together in the same way that she was.

After the first hard day of work together, walking up the steps to the farm house, tired and dirty, he told her that it was silly that they were working together and still living so far apart. So, he asked if she would move in with him. She said yes without hesitation.

Six months after that she said yes again when he got down on one knee in the middle of a Spring walk and proposed. 

They got married in the early fall, in the back yard among the fruit trees and the garden, to a small group of their friends and family. Afterward they celebrated and feasted on the bounty from all their hard work. There was so much food they had leftovers for days, but it didn’t bother either of them. They were simply happy to enjoy each other as husband and wife and not have to worry about making dinner for a while. 

Anna had managed to get them into a new grocery chain and soon they were able to hire some good people to help with the work load when it became too much for the both of them to handle. A year later, another grocery chain added, and they built an additional greenhouse. They hired a few more people to tend to the hard and dirty work while Kristoff enjoyed moving into a managerial aspect of looking after the farm and Anna took to looking after the books instead of paying an accountant to do it.

Together they had turned Kristoff’s vision to grow his business into a reality and he reminded her almost every day how much he loved her and how he could not have done it without her.

Anna felt a kick and it brought her back to reality. They were three weeks away from welcoming their first child into the world and Anna could not wait to meet their tiny little miracle. Their son. They both talked about a big family and Anna was excited to see it to fruition over the coming years.

Kristoff brought the basket of vegetables to the deck and set it down by the front door beside where Sven was sleeping on his big poufy mat. He went to sit beside Anna on the swing and pulled her against his side as he plated a kiss on top of her head. His hand reached out and caressed her belly and he giggled when the baby kicked again. 

He leaned back and she snuggled herself closer into his chest. 

“I still can’t believe it Anna… where we are today. How far we’ve come.” He sighed, long and full of satisfaction. “I never would have thought before I met you, that I could actually be _this_ happy.”

“Oh Kristoff,” Anna whispered, trying not to get weepy. Every day he managed to make her feel like a Princess and she wondered what she ever did to deserve him. “I feel the same way. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Anna. With all my heart.”

He hugged her a little tighter and she closed her eyes at the feeling of love and safety that came with being in his arms. She knew he was going to say it. He had been saying it almost very day for about three years. And he did not disappoint her. It brought a smile to her face, just like always, when he uttered the words that she knew were coming.

“I am a lucky man.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for @kristanna on tumblr


End file.
